100 Ways To Say I Love You
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Just a small collection of scenes based off of p0ck3tf0x's tumblr post 100 Ways To Say I Love You. All will be Jori with CaTorAde friendship


_**Hey guys, sorry for not having an AN or anything before, I was late picking my niece up from school. Anyway, this is something I thought I could do when I was having writer's block or something since they're so short. Let me know how they turn out, yeah?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the prompts, or anything familiar. Just the actual writing of it.**_

 _1._ " _Pull over. Let me drive for a while."_

Jade lets out a yawn, rubbing her eye softly as she struggles to pay attention to the road. The former goth allows herself a quick glance to her girlfriend in the passenger seat. The half-latina stirs, making a small whimpering sound as she stretches the kinks out of her body.

Tori sees the time and raises an eyebrow at Jade, who turned her attention back to the road. " _ **Pull over. Let me drive for a while.**_ "

Jade shakes her head, about to protest but is instead cut off by another yawn. "No, it's okay."

"Jade, you've been driving since we left Colorado. Let me take over for a while, get some rest, mi amor."

Jade sees a rest stop and sighs, pulling in and looking at Tori. "You're right. You know where to go?"

Tori rolls her eyes. "Yes, babe, it's not the first time we've gone to Denver to visit your grandma."

Jade gets out, switching seats with Tori. Though, Tori has to help her due to the older girl stumbling from exhaustion. Jade's out before Tori even puts the car in drive.

 _2._ " _It reminded me of you."_

Tori breathes out a tired sigh, closing the door and hanging her jacket on the rack. Jade leans her head back against the sofa, looking at her tired girlfriend. "You okay, baby?"

Tori nods, sitting next to Jade and closing her eyes when Jade lightly rubs her shoulders. "Just a tough day at work."

Jade doesn't say anything else, just reaches over to the coffee table and hands Tori a small rectangular box. She rests her chin on the half-latina's shoulder, watching as she takes out the silver charm bracelet. Tori pulls away to look at her girlfriend, eyebrow raised as she holds up the bracelet. "A tiara charm?"

Jade shrugs. " _ **It reminded me of you.**_ " An adoring look comes across her face, her right hand reaching out to lightly pinch the younger woman's cheek. "The little princess I couldn't stand in high school."

 _3._ " _No, no, it's my treat."_

The coffee shop by campus is unusually crowded for this time of day. Tori can't help wondering if Jade would rather just stay in than be in the overcrowded building that's probably over the building's capacity.

Tori doesn't have time to worry about that, though, as her best friend casually strolls to the front of the line and fist bumps the barista; a cool guy named Miles who Jade surprisingly gets along with really well. Jade practically throws herself into the chair across from Tori, the legs lifting off the ground for a second.

"It's crazy crowded in here, I don't think I've ever seen this place so busy."

Tori nods, scooting Jade's coffee in front of her while taking a sip of her own. "It took nearly 15 minutes just to get to the front of the line, usually Miles is bored out of his mind."

Jade takes out her wallet, raising an eyebrow at Tori when she sees she doesn't have cash with her. "Is it okay if I pay you back on Wednesday?"

Tori waves her hand dismissively, swallowing her sip before answering. " _ **No, don't worry about it. It's my treat.**_ "

 _4._ " _Come here, let me fix it."_

Tori groans in frustration, finally tossing the offending object onto the coffee table. Jade looks over at her from the dining room table, eyebrow raised with her fingers over the keys of her laptop.

"Did that necklace start using cringy pick up lines or something?"

Tori cracks a smile, letting out a small laugh under her breath. "No, I just can't get that stupid clasp back on."

Jade gets up, going into the kitchen and coming back with some type of tool. " _ **Come here, let me fix it.**_ "

Tori wordlessly gets up, snatching the necklace up off the coffee table and handing it to her girlfriend. Jade works on the clasp and the part the clasp grabs onto, grinning triumphantly when she fixes it. She twirls her finger, signaling for Tori to turn around. When the half-latina does as she's asked, Jade puts the necklace around her neck and smiles when the clasp works perfectly.

"There you are. Good as new."

Tori turns, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "Thank you, babe."

"Anytime, sunshine."

 _5._ " _I'll walk you home"_

Jade looks around campus, eyes searching for a certain tanned half-latina. It's getting late and the brunette was supposed to be at the library for a study group.

"Jade?" Said older girl spins around, fighting a smile as she sees the girl she'd been looking for. "What're you doing here? I thought you had work tonight."

Jade shrugs, fiddling with the strap of her backpack. "I knew you had a study group tonight and it's getting dark. _**I don't want you to walk back to the dorms alone.**_ "

Tori looks at her friend in slight surprise, hesitantly taking her hand and twining their fingers. "Alright, my knight in shining armor. Let's get home."

 _6._ " _Have a good day at work."_

Tori lets out a small yawn, covering her mouth as she flips the final pancake. She really loves her days off, but she'd much prefer them to align with her fiancée's. But oh well, at least it gives her a chance to clean up the apartment and get a head start on dinner.

Jade stumbles down the stairs, never being much of a morning person. Her outfit's a little out of sorts but it's not like Tori cares. She'll just fix it in the car.

"Morning, baby."

Jade pecks Tori's cheek, taking the pancakes and bacon to the table while Tori pours them some juice. The two make small talk while they eat, deciding what to watch that night and what to eat for dinner. Jade tries to help Tori do the dishes but Tori shoos her away, walking her to the door.

With a quick goodbye kiss, Tori fixes Jade's collar and smooths out her outfit a little. " _ **Have a good day at work, mi amor.**_ "

Jade gives Tori another quick kiss, muttering a quick "I'll call you for my lunch break" before hurrying down to her car.

 _7._ " _I dreamt about you last night."_

Jade looks up when she sees her girlfriend walking into the kitchen, still in her pajamas and with a big smile on her face. With a raised eyebrow and a small smile of her own, the older woman has to ask. "What's got you so smiley this morning?"

Tori sits down, casually sipping her apple juice. " _ **You know I always wake up in a good mood when I dream about you.**_ "

Jade hums in agreement, knowing the same can be said for her. "What was it about?"

The half-latina doesn't answer, dodging the question by offering to get her girlfriend some more coffee. Jade doesn't press the topic, knowing it's nothing bad or Tori wouldn't be smiling.

 _8._ " _Take my seat."_

 _9._ " _I saved a piece for you."_

The noise of the carnival was almost deafening, making Jade wince slightly. It was originally supposed to be a date night in for she and Tori, but Cat's date cancelled at the last second and Jade is just that awesome of a best friend so she let the redhead crash date night. She doesn't regret that decision…she just regrets bringing them to the carnival.

"Jade, let's get on this one!"

Looking over to where Tori's pointing, it's the Hammer; something both Cat and Jade love to ride but there's only two seats left. Quickly thinking of something, Jade squeezes her girlfriend's hand and hopes she understands. "I just ate and being upside down doesn't do the stomach well. Cat, I know how much you love this ride. _**Take my seat.**_ "

Cat looks at Jade apologetically, whether she knows what Jade's really doing or she really believes her best friend will puke if she does ride, Jade doesn't know. "Are you sure, Jadey?"

Letting the nickname slide, Jade nods for them to get on before the irritated looking carney closes the ride. They both get strapped in and the ride is in motion. Jade spots a food stand nearby and buys a soft pretzel, eating about half while she waits for the ride to end.

Once the ride comes to a stop and the passengers are let out, She's catching a dizzy Cat like always. "Jadey, I don't feel so good…"

Jade hands Tori the other half of the pretzel, leading Cat to a bench and gently rubs her back. " _ **I saved you half**_ , I know how much you like soft pretzels."

 _10._ " _I'm sorry for your loss."_

Walking past the janitor's closet after school, Tori stops in her tracks when she hears sniffling. She walks to the door, putting an ear to the wood to make sure she heard right, and her heart breaks when she hears a small sob. Trying the knob, she's surprised it's unlocked. Her heart breaks even more when she sees who's crying.

"Jade…"

The goth looks up, startled with her eye makeup running down her face. She tries to make herself look like less of a mess but with the heartbroken look in Tori's eyes, she breaks down again.

Tori sits next to the broken girl, pulling her into her arms and comforts her frienemy, not even thinking about what her makeup is doing to her shirt. Jade fights her at first but she eventually slumps against the half-latina and lets herself be comforted. After a few minutes of crying and ruining Tori's shirt, Jade calms down.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

Jade doesn't say anything at first, taking a deep breath to stay calm as she thinks about it. "My Aunt Tasha died. She was the one who raised me since my parents were never around, they still aren't. She got in a car accident this morning. Died on impact."

Tori just pulls Jade back into her arms, holding her tight. " _ **I'm so sorry for your loss, Jade.**_ That must be heartbreaking."

"She was like my mom, you know? The only parent I actually had."

Jade's voice breaks and she's in tears again, clinging to Tori like a lifeline. They spend the next half hour just sitting on the floor of the janitor's closet, Jade trying to get a hold of herself while Tori rubs her back comfortingly.

 ** _They'll be up in increments of 10, so this is 1-10 the next one will be 11-20, so there will be a total of 10 chapters. Sound good?_**

 ** _Hugs and kisses to those who want them and love to those who need it xxx_**


End file.
